Letter From The Heart
by Black Egyptian Dragon
Summary: It has been five years since the Pharaoh left for the after life and Yugi misses him. But what happens when one day Yugi gets a letter? [AxY] [YYxY]


**Letter From The Heart

* * *

**

**Summery: It has been five years since the Pharaoh left for the after life and Yugi misses him. But what happens when one day Yugi gets a letter? AxY YYxY

* * *

****Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

****Yugi** sighed as he leaned against the counter of his grandfather's shop. His large amethyst eyes half lidded with sleep trying to close them as they stared out the window of the store's door. The small game shop didn't have much business today, normal seeing as it was Monday and at the beginning of summer. Students slept in and parents went to work. 

The young tri-colored haired college student yawned and ran a hand through his red, black, and golden rod hair. His hair stood up in a star, black being the base, red tipped, and golden rod bangs framing his gentle ivory colored face.

He looked down at his wrist watch, the hands signaling it was lunch time. He halfed smiled as he slipped off the wooden stool he was sitting on and went up to the door, switching the sign with another one that read: 'Out at lunch'.

As he started into the adjoined living room he could hear the soft tingle of the golden bell at the corner of the door.

He stopped mid-step and looked into the shop.

A young girl looking no older then eight was standing in front of the counter, dressed in a white linnen dress with black and gold trimming, sleeves coming down to her wrists. Her hair was red and she had golden rod streaks in it. She looked around the shop slightly amused, her crimson eyes soft as they looked down at the cards in the glass of the counter.

"Umm, excuse me, but the shop is closed for now. Why don't you come back in a half an hour?" Yugi asked gently with a small smile as he walked up behind the calender.

The girl's sun kissed face snapped up and looked at Yugi with large eyes, apparently startled. "Oh, forgive me Yugi-san. I did not see you." she said quietly, her voice soft and honey sweet.

Yugi blinked. He wore no name tag. Besides the fact he was a world renowned duelist, she had no other way of knowing who he was..

She smiled at him. "I came to deliver a letter, don't seem startled." she giggled and pulled out a very old looking envelope made of papyrus and held it out to him over the counter, tippy toeing.

Yugi looked at the letter, then at her, then at the letter again before gently taking it and opening it with great care.

He pulled out a paper and read it... the letter said:

_Dear Yugi,_

_It has been a long time since I have talked to you, and I'm sure you don't know who I am. You won't get this for a long time after the last we see each other. I'm actually afraid that the letter will have turned to dust before it gets to you._

_Anyway, for the sake of the long lasting letter, it is your old alter ego, Yami, or better yet! Atemu._

_It has been a long time since I have gone back to my own time and crossed over to the other side. I know it must have seemed hard to see me go, I wish I could have stayed a while longer. _

_I never got to tell you this because I was afraid of your reaction... but... _

_Yugi, during our long four year run and fight with the Shadow Realm and the Doma, I have grown close to you. And I feel a special bond between us, but not in the friendship kind of way. In the bond I feel, I feel love for you. _

_Yes. I love you Yugi. _

_I have felt this way for almost three years. During the first, it was a small crush.. But then it grew. I knew you would never love me back because you loved Anzu... so I didn't say anything. _

_I needed to tell you that Yugi. I wish I had in person, or spirit better yet. I'm sorry, I was just... afraid. Forgive me Yugi._

_Maybe one day, we will see each other again. I really hope for that. _

_Love,_

_Atemu_

Crystal clear tears ran down Yugi's face as he smiled down at the letter, amethyst eyes gazing over the neat writing.

'_I love you too, Atemu.'_ Yugi thought in his mind. He looked up to thank the girl, but found she was no longer there, but in her place was a large cardboard box. He blinked and whipped some of the tears away before opening the box.

Inside the box was an old looking wooden box with symbols on it. Gently taking it out, Yugi opened it and smiled.

There in the box was non other then the millennium puzzle, still glowing as it had the day it disappeared after the final duel between Atemu and Yugi.

Over it a note read:

_Don't loose this. I hear it might come in handy one day._

_Atemu._

Yugi's smile grew.

"I'll see you again Atemu. I can feel it in my heart," he said softly. "But I wouldn't mind if you had your own body." he chuckled.

**

* * *

BE Dragon: Oooh this was just a little something something for you all! I haven't been updating due to writer's block but decided that if I don't update, I'll make a one-shot every month.**

**I hope you guys liked it as much as I liked writing it! Laters!**


End file.
